It's all in your head
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: You can't run, and you can't hide, from you're own mind! How long will it take for a mind to snap when it can hear the echo's of the past and is wrought with it's own torment? Part 4 up! Part 5 later this week.
1. "Toto I think I need to have my brain ch...

A/N: Finally a new idea breaks! I've got two new stories I'm working on plus chapters I'm working on for my other stories ^_^;. The only thing that's made me do it is some e-mails like kicks in the head. Hint to you all if you want more chapters just send me a politely vengeful e-mail ;).  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. So if you want new episodes you can bug them not me.  
  
1 It's all in your head  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
Nosedive blinked a few times in the brilliant sun. Wait a minute, sunshine? But it should be late at night! And even if it wasn't he should at least be inside, on the right PLANET! But he wasn't in his bed at the pond and he wasn't on earth either. He was on Puckworld, in the summer. The weather was mild, the streets not covered in a thick layer of ice and snow. Still, if you went outside you would need a jacket. He was looking at a two story plain white house on a small side street, and it seemed like he was looking through a white haze. Everything was brighter then it should be, and somewhat disoriented.  
  
"Toto I think I need to have my brain checked." Nosedive muttered to himself. From far away, like coming from the bottom of a lake, he heard child like laughter. A small duck with beige feathers was running up the street. He had on a too big teal shirt and baggy blue jeans. He stopped infront of Nosedive and beckoned to him.  
  
"Dive come on! We're going to be late for dinner!" Nosedive shook his head. Nobody but Wildwing ever called him just Dive if they called him anything. But against his will his body moved toward the boy and ran up the steps to the house. The boy opened the door and walked inside laughing, obviously excepting Nosedive to follow him. Nosedive peered around the front door, and to his left he could see a dining room. Inside a duck, build like Wildwing but with short blonde hair, was setting the table. He turned to the door and smiled at Nosedive.  
  
"Come on in son. Mom's almost got dinner ready, and Wildwing won't wait for you!" The boy laughed happily.  
  
"I won't let my dinner get cold!" A female duck with long black hair stepped out from a door across the room, a hot casserole dish clasped firmly in her hands.  
  
"Who's hungry?" She chirped happily.  
  
'This can't be real!' Nosedive thought. 'These are my parents! They died years ago when I was a little duckling. It can't be real but…'  
  
"You want it to be." A voice whispered in Nosedive's ear. He tore his eyes from the happy family scene and looked for its source. There was no one there.  
  
"I know what you want Nosedive Flashblade, and I know what you are not. And you are not ready for your destiny." This time the voice came from his other side and when he turned to look there seemed to be a shimmer in the air but it disappeared quickly. The voice, however, did not.  
  
"I know what you fear. I know you're desires. I know how to destroy you. You know what I want. Give it to me." Nosedive shivered. The voice was cruel, hard, and dark yet soft as silk at the same time.  
  
"I don't know what you want! Tell me."  
  
"You know. You know I want what you cannot give. And I want it now!" The voice echoed through his head and the world he'd seen went completely black. He was left utterly and completely alone.  
  
*~*  
  
Nosedive woke up screaming for his brother, for someone, to come save him. He looked at himself drenched in a heavy sweat. He, his pajama's, his pillow, and his sheets were soaked with it. He put his hand on his forehead and leaned his elbow onto his knee. Oh how he HATED nightmares! Wildwing was still sleeping soundly from his bed across the room, and no one came rushing to the door. If he really had screamed aloud it hadn't been loud enough to wake the other exhausted ducks. He leaned back onto his pillow with a heavy sigh.  
  
"What was that?" He asked the thick, velvety, darkness. "Was it a dream? A memory? Some twisted delusion of my brain?" Deciding on the latter he got up to grab a cool drink from the fridge. He walked down the hall, turning on no lights, and into the dark kitchen. He felt his way to the fridge, not bothering with the light switch Tanya seemed to have hidden so that it could not be found by a sleepy midnight snacker. When he opened the fridge the little light didn't click on.  
  
"Odd." Was all he could bring himself to say, but a sudden fear seized his chest. Someone, or something, was watching him from the dark. He could hear light foot steps, and feel moist breathing on the back of his neck.  
  
"Jeffery I thought I told you to stay out of the fridge at night."  
  
"Jeffery? Who's Jeffery?"  
  
"Don't play games with me Jeffery. You know better then to sneak around at night. Someone might get hurt." The sudden stench of alcohol chocked the air, and he found it hard to breath. A heavy blow struck him in the back of the head from the darkness and he stumbled to the floor, crying out in pain. Several sharp blows caressed his back, and his vision swam.  
  
"Get up Jeffery! Take your punishment like a man!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Jeffery! Jeffery!" The rough voice suddenly changed to a more familiar one. One that wasn't sluggish with drugs and one that wasn't filled with undeserved anger. It was Duke, and he had Nosedive by the shoulders, shaking him gently. "Nosedive! Nosedive!"  
  
"Duke?"  
  
"You okay kid? You must have slept walked in here. I heard you clattering around and came to investigate." Duke looked somewhat embarrassed as he spoke the next part. "When I turned on the light you were lying on the floor twitching and yelling in a muffled sort of way. I thought you were having a seizure or something. You scared me to death kid! Some dream eh?" Nosedive was suddenly aware of his surroundings. The kitchen light was on, and the refrigerator door was open, it's little light burning brightly. A chair was over turned and Duke's saber lay discarded by the door as if he'd dropped it. Nosedive blinked several times, trying to understand what had happened. That, for sure, had not been a dream! No dream ever hurt like that! It had been real, and the pain was still intense. He turned a frightened face up to Duke's.  
  
"You didn't see anyone in here did you? A man with a broom or anything like that?" Duke blinked at him, confusion etching all his features.  
  
"No when I got here there was no one here but you. And if anyone was here I would have passed him in the hallway."  
  
"No because he was hitting me right before you came and…" Nosedive pressed his palms against his eyes. "Oh I don't know. It doesn't make any sense! But it wasn't a dream, it hurts to much to be a dream." Duke looked at him with a mixture of concern and worry.  
  
"Lets get you back to bed kid, okay?"  
  
"Sure." But later as Nosedive lay once more in darkness he began to wonder what had happened. Had he finally lost it? Even as his mind raced he was consumed by darkness and fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. 'Then why are you talking to yourself?'

A/N: Oh I'm so glad you all liked it! This one will be finished or I'll die in the attempt…*sweat drops* okay that was a little dramatic, so sue me. But I think that this idea will keep me entertained for a while yet so it stands a chance of getting finished. Excpeacilly since I just finished watching 'The Sixth Sense' for the second time ever ^_^!  
  
1 It's all in your head  
  
Part 2: The mind's eye  
  
Wildwing walked into the kitchen, looking for some hot chocolate to wake him up. Duke was already in there, drinking a steaming cup of coffee. Everyone else was still asleep, even though it was seven o'clock. They'd had a hard day of crime fighting the day before and Wildwing had decided to let them sleep a little longer. The look the older mallard was giving him, following him with his one good eye, was creeping him out. He turned to Duke as soon as he had his hot coco fixed.  
  
"What's on your mind Duke?" He held Wildwing's gaze a moment longer, before dropping his eyes down to his coffee cup.  
  
"The kid was up really late, or really early, last night."  
  
"Pulling a prank."  
  
"No." Silence for a moment.  
  
"Well he must have been doing something or you wouldn't be so hesitant to tell me."  
  
"Wildwing…I'm not sure what he was doing. I heard someone moving around in the kitchen, and decided to investigate. I took my saber. When I went in there the lights were off and the refrigerator door was wide open. Nosedive was on the floor, screaming mutely in pain. He was shaking head to foot, twitching around and knocking things over. He kept yelling that he hadn't done anything, that it wasn't him. Begging someone not to hurt him anymore…" His voice trailed off. Wildwing stared at him for a second, trying to comprehend what Duke was trying to say. Was his little brother going…insane? Sure he'd been under a lot of pressure lately, but nothing to make him wig out like that.  
  
"He thought there was someone in there with him Wing. A man with a heavy wooden object, like a broom or a wooden spoon. He wanted to know if I'd seen him when I snapped him out of it." Wildwing leaned his hand on the counter and looked in the direction of a wall, not at the elder duck. And it was to the wall he seemed to address the question.  
  
"Are you saying my brother's crazy?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying?" Was Duke's soft answer. "I don't if I'm saying that the kid's got some special powers, that he's on drugs, that he's losing it completely. Anyone of those could be an answer Wildwing." At that moment the afore mentioned kid stumbled into the room, looking like he had a serious case of jet lag. He had a long bruise running just above his beak under his left eye, and marks all over his fore arms.  
  
"What happened to you little brother?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I was sleeping walking last night. Must of hit my eye on something, and then had a bad dream. That's were the marks on my arms came from, and the ones on my back to." Nosedive didn't look either duck in the eye as he made his way to the fridge. He seemed startled when the light came on, but shook it off quickly. He heard his older brother sigh.  
  
"Dive, Duke told me what happened last night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. And you know you can always talk to me if…" Nosedive jerked up suddenly, anger Wildwing had never seen flaring in his eyes.  
  
"Look Wing, if you think I'm on drugs or something you're wrong! I'd never do that to you or to myself. And I am NOT crazy, or a freak! I was just dazed and confused when Duke woke me up that's all! I'm not crazy okay!" He stormed out of the room, kicking the doorframe on his way out. Both ducks stared after him.  
  
"Well that went well." Duke muttered as Wildwing continued staring in shock at the closed door.  
  
*~*  
  
"I'm not crazy." Dive muttered to himself going down the hall, kicking random places where he felt there needed to be a dent. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just fine! Had a bad night last night, that's all."  
  
'Then why are you talking to your self?' His brain answered itself. 'Because I'm not alone.' The realization made his blood run chill. His heart fluttered in his chest and he picked up pace down the hall. Heavy footsteps followed him. As he turned the corner the light in that hall flickered, and then vanished completely.  
  
"I've GOT to have Tanya check this light bulbs." He muttered to himself, his fear of the sudden darkness suddenly overwhelming his fear of what was behind. He turned back toward the light, and came face to face with a teenage girl.  
  
"Help me." She whispered, her face white and eye's circled in black. She inched toward him, and he took a step back. "Please." The girl kept advancing, and he kept retreating.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" He cried. But the girl, like the man from the night before, didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"Please help me! I don't want you to hurt me anymore! Please!" She stumbled, and then fell at Nosedive's feet. To his horror, he realized she was dead. He backed away even quicker then when she'd been watching him. He covered his ears when the voice from the dream boomed around the hall, where he could now see only darkness.  
  
"No where to run Nosedive. Nowhere to hide. I can see you! I can see right through you, into the very depths of your soul. You're afraid Nosedive. You are frightened more then you have been for a long time. Be afraid, Nosedive Flashblade, be very afraid. Because I will hunt you, I will hurt you, until you give me my one desire."  
  
"What do you want?! Please tell me!"  
  
"I want what is most precious to you. I want that which even you, who has no love for material things, cannot freely give. I want what you treasure above your own life. I want your brother's soul." Nosedive's breath came in short, wild, gasps and he was suddenly bone numbingly cold. He wanted it to end, wanted it all to go away, but she was right. He couldn't give that away, couldn't even think about doing it.  
  
"If you want Wildwing's soul, why are you torturing me?!"  
  
"Because you are small. Because you are pathetic. Because you are weak. I torcher you because you love him. I drag you down to the depths of the underworld because he is stronger, too strong to give his own. And you, the weak one, are the only one I can get it from."  
  
"You'll never get it."  
  
"Then you will suffer until I do." A sudden, searing, pain tore through every nerve of his body. He screamed, with mental and physical torcher, and then his body gave out. He fell into a never-ending pit of darkness. 


	3. "I thought I'd lost you!"

A/N: Part 3 for everyone! This is my most popular fic so far ^_^! You like me! You really like me! Okay I'll shut up now. And if you thought part 2 was weird, this one should leave your head spinning. Also, don't walk into pitch-black rooms with a window at the end after reading this fic unless you REALLY want a scare. I'd also like to thank whoever taught me to spell torture. My computer wouldn't tell me ;).  
  
1 It's all in your head  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
An earsplitting scream ripped through the pond. It woke the three sleeping ducks, and scared the daylights out of the two waking ones. It was like nothing they'd ever heard before. So full of terror and torment it sounded like a creature dieing of fright. As suddenly as it started, it stopped.  
  
As one the ducks ran to the scene, and each had a different reaction to what they found. Mallory gasped, and took a step back. Tanya shrieked, and jumped back. Grin's eyes flew wide and his muscles tensed. Duke just gaped, feeling somewhat sick. Wildwing ran forward.  
  
"Nosedive get up! Stop it!" The teen was lying perfectly still, flat on his back, eyes glazed and staring upward into nothing. His body was limp, but the limbs were jutting out at odd angles that they shouldn't have been able to naturally bend in. His forearms were bleeding openly, with what appeared to be self-inflicted wounds, and his legs were similar. A long, jagged, cut went the length of his forehead.  
  
"Oh stars Dive! What happened to you?!" Wildwing picked up his brother's limp form, gently cradling him in his strong arms. No response from the younger duck, no sign of life.  
  
"Come on Nosedive wake up! Do something, anything! Please Nosedive, wake up!" Tanya gathered all her courage and stepped over to where the brother's were.  
  
"Lets take him to the infirmary." She whispered gently. "Maybe there's still a chance he's not…" Wildwing stood up, holding Nosedive firmly to his chest.  
  
"Right. Lets move." In the infirmary, the ducks spread out, doing what they could to help their youngest member. Wildwing stayed put, Nosedive held tightly in his arms until a bed was prepared. Then he laid him on it carefully before going to stand by Tanya.  
  
"Is he…" Wildwing couldn't bring himself to finish the question, but Tanya got the idea.  
  
"No, he's alive. Barely. If we'd waited any longer he would be, well you know." Wildwing nodded, then sat down with Nosedive's hand in his own. He didn't know anything about this medical stuff, but he wanted answers as soon as they were there. His little brother would never freak out without a reason, and was defiantly freaking out. If something was desperately wrong with his little brother (as it appeared) then he wanted to know so he could make it all right again.  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade when you wake up I hope you have answers. Because if you don't I'll find them myself." He whispered, as Tanya started to bandage him up.  
  
*~*  
  
Nosedive ached all over. Oh mental torment was NOT fun. It was painful, and defiantly not just in his head as his body ached to. Now what had he done? With the utter most care he opened first one eye, then the other, and blinked a few times. The artificial light of the infirmary hurt his eyes, and all the metal instruments glittering in it didn't help. He took a look at himself, and groaned inwardly. What a mess! His arms were wrapped from wrist to elbow in tight gauze, some spots soaked with blood. He reached a hand up and felt his face. A bandage was wrapped around his head; some of it totally caked with dry blood. He winced and took a look around to see who was with him. No one.  
  
"Wildwing?" He asked the thin air, beginning to tremble. Wildwing would never leave him alone willingly when he was in the infirmary. At least not totally alone, there was usually someone there for him when he woke up. But this time no one, not even Grin! What if something had happened to them? What if whatever had been haunting him had actually gotten Wildwing's soul! It was all his fault! Nosedive began to shake head to foot. He didn't like being alone! When you're alone there is no one there to help you when you're hurt or scared. When you're alone no one can hear you scream.  
  
From nowhere there came a chilling whisper. It filled the room, and made Nosedive bones freeze from the inside out.  
  
"Are you scared yet? No? You soon will be." Nosedive screamed.  
  
*~*  
  
Nosedive screamed, and woke up. The infirmary, the bandages, everything was the same as before. Except one thing, this time there was ducks. Two of them anyway, and both welcome faces. One was Tanya. She was standing to his right, looking worriedly at him. Like she was expecting him to jump and bolt at any second. Or like she was just waiting for him to have some kind of fit or something.  
  
The other face was Wildwing. He had Nosedive by the shoulders, and was pinning him to the bed. His beak was set in a determined way, but his eyes held terror and panic. He seemed afraid that if he held him to tight he'd break, but if he let go that he'd lose him.  
  
"Wing?"  
  
"Nosedive?"  
  
"What's going on?" He didn't get an answer. Instead he was scooped up into a safe and reassuring hug.  
  
"Oh stars Dive you scared me so badly! I thought I'd lost you, I really did! And I didn't know what I was going to do, how I was going to tell mom and dad that I'd let you…" He stopped there, unable to finish. But he just held his little brother tighter, almost bear hugging him. The younger duck blinked in confusion.  
  
"What happened Wing? Was I attacked or something?" Wildwing looked down at his little brother's confused face.  
  
"Don't you remember? I was kind of hoping you could tell me." Nosedive thought a second, and then yes he remembered. The voice, the darkness, the pain. He shuddered, remembering the girl and all his mind had made him see. Yes he remembered, and he no longer wanted to know. He laid his head on Wildwing's chest, trembling like a frightened puppy. Wildwing blinked in confusion for a second, before soothingly beginning to run Nosedive's back in a circular motion. This didn't seem to help much, only making Dive latch on to him harder.  
  
"Wanna' talk about it kiddo?" Blonde hair flew, as Nosedive shook his head no. Wildwing picked Nosedive up and carried him to a chair and sat, cradling him like he would a small child that had just had a nightmare.  
  
Tanya watched silently, trying to understand what she was seeing. The teenager was obviously terrified of something or someone. She'd never seen him like this before. He wasn't holding back his fright at all, at least not to Wildwing. He was visibly shaking and crying, every so often shaking his head as Wildwing muttered soothing words and tried to calm him. But what could the teenager be so frightened of? Duke had checked the area a hundred and one times and came up with no sign that anyone had been there but Nosedive. And even if anyone had been there they would have seen him. They got there to quick for someone to reach the other end of the long hall, and if not at least a security camera would have seen them. But no, nothing. Nothing but a screaming, flailing Nosedive. As she was pondering the lights suddenly flickered, and then went out. Wildwing let out a cry as Nosedive began to scream. 


	4. "There's nothing to be frightened of"

A/N: Okay this doesn't make any sense. I have more reviews for three chapters of this story then I do for 7 chapters of 'Didn't know what I had'. Sad ne? Okay anyway I couldn't leave you all hanging there long so here's part 4 for you, and I think I'm getting a vague idea of where this is going! Yeah!  
  
1 It's all in your head  
  
Tanya jumped as the lights overhead flickered back on. Duke was standing in the doorway, his hand on the light switch. He looked puzzled at the way, even thought the lights were on, Nosedive still seemed like he couldn't see and was terrified.  
  
"Don't let them get me! Please don't let them get me! I don't wanna get hurt anymore and I can't give her what she wants!" Wildwing looked confused, and started rubbing Nosedive's arms and back in a gentle but firm way.  
  
"Nosedive it's okay! No one is here but us, and we won't get you! Nosedive calm down, we won't hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you." The teen whimpered, latching onto Wildwing for strength. He wouldn't look at Tanya or the now very confused Duke.  
  
"But you can't help me." This caught Wildwing off guard, and he started.  
  
"What do you mean I can't help you?" Nosedive trembled, his want to explain but resolve not to apparent on his face.  
  
"You can't help me Wildwing, you just can't."  
  
"Nosedive you can tell me anything. I'm right here for you, always. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you. I'll be right there with you the whole time. I won't let you face what has you so terrified alone." That was when the teen began to sob, and tremble more, telling all he'd been through the last two days. The dream, the man, the girl, the voice, all of it. Mallory and Grin came in soon after the story began, and all five ducks heard the majority of what the poor teen was going through. Wildwing held him as he cried, and before long the teen was asleep. Slowly and carefully he laid Nosedive on the bed, then turned to face the team. His expression was unreadable, even without the mask (which had vanished soon after Nosedive was attacked and was now safely in the leaders bag).  
  
"Outside." He whispered, understanding that they all wanted and needed to talk. When they got there they stood in a circle, Wildwing standing closest to the door.  
  
"Any guesses, or complaints, or anything?" Wildwing asked the team, his voice sounding tired. When no one replied he sighed. "Alright then we'll go around the circle. Mallory what do you think?" The red head looked up, surprise and fear etched on her features.  
  
"Well I uh…" she took a deep breath. "I really don't know what to think! I want to believe that some odd power has control over Nosedive like that but… I know it can't be true. I don't want him to be doing this to himself, but there's no other explanation! I mean, if something wanted your soul don't you think you would be the first to know?"  
  
"Alright, good points. Duke?"  
  
"Don't ask me Wing, I told you yesterday morning I dunno what to think? Even though the kid being on drugs seems to be the most likely answer he already told us he wasn't. And I believe him. I'm thinking something more along the lines of Wraith casting a spell or something. Something is defiantly up and it's not all in the kid's head either."  
  
"Again, good points." Wildwing looked helplessly at Tanya. "What do you think Tanya, your team tech?" She shrugged, looking back at him almost as helplessly as he'd looked at her.  
  
"You know we all want to believe him Wildwing but it's illogical! I mean specters just don't start appearing in one night!" She sighed, and looked toward the door. "And if that's what happened to him in one day of it, what will happen if this continues? I don't care so much about the problem right now, I just want a solution."  
  
"Thanks Tanya. Grin?"  
  
"I believe him."  
  
"You do!"  
  
"Yes. There has been bad vibes all around the past few days. When he is frightened more so. I believe these lost souls are the cause of it."  
  
"All right, so that's everyone's opinion…"  
  
"Except yours."  
  
"Do you really wanna' hear it?"  
  
"Do you really wanna' tell it?" Wildwing sighed. Mallory was right. He shouldn't make his team do anything he wasn't willing to do himself.  
  
"I don't know what to think you guys. He's my little brother, and I love him more than anything. And I'm frightened that maybe this time, with this problem, I can't help him. Because I don't know what the cause is I have now power to help. And I want to, more right now than I want to beat Dragaunus. And I can't do a thing! But I have a feeling that something bigger than we realize is going on, and it's going to change everything."  
  
*~*  
  
Nosedive woke up, all alone. At first he was terribly frightened, thinking he'd woken up to late. But then he heard the others ducks voices coming from just outside the door. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but it helped to know they were there.  
  
"Easy there buddy boy," he whispered, "big bro and the others will figure it out. There's no reason to be frightened."  
  
'But there is!' His mind screamed, arguing back. 'There is! You have senses use them! Can't you feel the deathly silence in the air, or the mind numbing cold that has just come in?'  
  
"Yes but I'll be all right." He told his mind, "Just as long as I have…light." As he'd been about to say the last word the lights in the room had all gone out, and he squeaked the last word. He had to fight the urge to scream. He didn't want to frighten Wildwing or the others anymore than he was sure he already had. And last time the lights went out nothing happened so….  
  
'But last time it wasn't cold!' Nosedive's breaths came in shallow, hurried, gasps almost to the point of hyperventilating. He started to shiver and tremble, with fear or cold or both he didn't know. Seemingly from out of nowhere a boy walked into the center of the room. His clothes were torn and faded, his hair a sickly blonde, he was so thin Dive could almost see through him, and his skin ghostly white. Nosedive began to shake harder as the boy neared the bed, the boy's face in an expression of shock and horror.  
  
"What do you want?" Nosedive squeakily whispered.  
  
"Let me out! Let me out! Please, I'll be good from now on! I won't steal from the kitchen I promise! I'm just so hungry! Please let me out! LET ME OUT!" The boy's small hands reached up and took Nosedive by the neck, strangling him. Only then did he scream. 


End file.
